Building the Base: The Interrogation
Overview Summary #Meet Nerashi on the Marga Coast. She is holding a Kournan scout prisoner there. #Interrogate Kehtur and extract any valuable information you can. #Dictate Kehtur's fate to Nerashi. #Destroy the scout group guarding the Kournan peasants and liberate the prisoners. #Lead the Kournan peasants to the safety of the Sunspear Sanctuary. #See Lonai for your reward. Obtained from :Dunkoro in Command Post Requirements :Building the Base: Prisoners of War Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"I've receieved word that Nerashi has captured a Kournan scout and is holding him on the '''Marga Coast'. Right now we must gather as much intelligence on our enemies as possible...what they know about us and what they know of our operations. I need you to interrogate Nerashi's captured scout and learn what the Kournan army knows. Are you up for this?"'' ::Accept: "Absolutely." ::Reject: "Absolutely not." ::When asked about quest: "Meet Nerashi on the '''Marga Coast' and interrogate the captured scout. Learn as much information as possible about the Kournan army and its plans to deal with us."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Nerashi: "There you are, ! Just in time. I was afraid I'd be forced to sully my blade on this prisoner's throat. He's been making quite the ruckus." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Nerashi) :"We lucked out with this one, . I caught him a long ways away from his company snooping around an overturned wagon searching for loot. Sadly for him, the only thing he found was the blade of my knife pressed against his throat. I think I've ruffled his feathers enough that he'll be willing to talk. He's been crying and blubbering for the last hour or two." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Kehtur) :"I'll tell you anything you want! Just whatever you do, don't hurt me! I'm allergic to pain!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Kehtur) :"Please, don't let that woman hurt me! I'll tell you everything I know. Just keep her and that dagger away from me!" ::Player response: "What are you doing out here?" :"My unit received reports that a group of peasants was tending to injured Sunspears. We went to investigate, but found the Sunspears had all died of their wounds. We arrested the peasants for aiding and abetting the enemy. My company sent me to the garrison to get instructions on what to do with the traitors. Along the way, I saw an overturned wagon and decided to investigate. While I was rummaging, that ruffian of your jumped me with her knife drawn. She threatened to kill me if I made a peep." ::Player response: "How many men were in your unit?" ::"We're just a small scout patrol. Including me, there are eight of us." :::Player response: "Let's talk about something else." ::Player response: "Where is your unit now?" ::"They're just north of here, back where I left them holding the prisoners. Why do you want to know? Y-you're not going to kill them, are you?" :::Player response: "Let's talk about something else." ::Player response: "Have you seen any other Sunspears?" ::"That group was the only one. I heard that most who survived the battle have been captured or found dead. Those still alive are being held in the garrisons. The more important ones end up in Bokoss Prison. That's all I know." :::Player response: "Let's talk about something else." ::Player response: "I don't have any more questions for you." :"I answered all your questions. Please don't hurt me!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Nerashi) :"Alright, , you'd better go rescue those captured peasants. Stay alert; that scout may have fed you bait." :"What do you want me to do with this guy?" ::Option 1: "Kill him. He's useless to us now." :::"I'll lead him someplace quiet and get it over with. Come with me, fool. Promise not to scream and I'll make it quick and painless." ::Option 2: "Blindfold him, take him out into the wilderness, and set him free. By the time he makes it back to his unit, we'll be long gone." :::"Consider it done. May the blood of our enemies be spilled this day!" Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Nerashi: "Find the remainder of the scout unit and free the prisoners, . I'll take care of this one." :Kehtur: "No! Don't leave me here with that woman! She has murder in her eyes!" Intermediate Dialogue 7 :Benera: "Thank you for freeing us! The guards were discussing new, painful ways to kill us before you arrived." :Dzawan: "We were arrested for helping injured sunspears. We didn't know they were outlaws!" :Megundeh: "By slaughtering the guards and breaking us free from shackles, our "saviors" have made outlaws of us all. Don't be so quick to thank them." Intermediate Dialogue 8 :Benera: "I thought I'd be locked away in a garrison prison forever. Thank you for rescuing me! I give you my word I'll help you and your friends any way I can. Your actions have proven who the protectors of the common people truly are." :Dzawan: "The Sunspears have been welcome here for decades. My, how times have changed. I was arrested simply for helping a wounded one. My eyes are open now, friend. Changes must be made in Kourna, or none will live free. :Long have I tamed and trained creatures wild and bizarre. If you require my services, I swear them to you until this land is safe." :Megundeh: "Once a prisoner to my own people, I am now shackled by the Sunspears. You may think you've "liberated" me, but having been freed by the enemy of Kourna I, too, am an outcast... a renegade. :Even an outcast needs to eat, however. Part with some of your gold and I will unlock the power of the runes. Your armor will be imbued with sacred characters that crackle with the energies of runic power." Intermediate Dialogue 9 :Benera: "This place is hidden well; I never knew of its existence. Let's hope that means the military doesn't know about it, either." :Dzawan: "I'm sure it's safer in here than out in the open!" :Megundeh: "Now that we're outlaws, there's no place safe for us." Reward Dialogue :"The information you extracted from the scout has already proven worthwhile. Those rescued peasants have useful skills. One of them is a master of dyes. Another is an animal tamer. The last one I'm not so sure about; he's an extremely skilled rune enchanter, but seems reluctant to be here or get involved with our cause. All those you rescued have set up under the tent in the Command Post. Check in with them at any time if you need their services." Followup :Building the Base: The Meeting Walkthrough The journey to Nerashi is very straight forward, as there is nothing blocking you from walking straight to her from the Sunspear Sanctuary, except a few stray mobs. You speak to Nerashi, then the prisoner (Kehtur). You must click "I don't have any more questions for you" to get final interaction with Nerashi. Then head north to destroy a group of 7 bowmen and free some Kournan peasants. Among these peasants are Dzawan, Megundeh, and Benera. You have to walk these peasants back to the Sunspear Sanctuary (do not map, do not teleport.) There are no mobs blocking your path. Be sure that the peasants are with you before walking through the entrance portal to the Sunspear Sanctuary Notes *Completing this quest adds Benera, Dzawan and Megundeh to the Command Post. *Whether you instruct Nerashi to let Kehtur live or not, she escorts him slowly to Nundu Bay. *You don't actually have to ask Kehtur any questions after the first. There is no change if you don't, you will still receive the next objective. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points